Time after Time
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Someone goes back in time,again.


To celebrate Outlaw Queen week.

Prompt-Someone from the future comes to StoryBrooke,someone connected to Regina.

Robin and Regina were having lunch with Roland at Granny's when there was a loud boom outside,it shook the windows in the diner,everyone looked around,and a few screams sounded inside.

"Daddy"Roland said,fearful as Robin took his son in his arms.

"Its ok my boy"Robin said as Regina stood up,David and Snow were there as well,David started walking to the door as did Regina,Robin handed Roland to Snow and followed them outside as well,several people stood in the street,looking at a huge golden circle saw Rumple heading over to them.

"Rumplestilskin what is it"Regina said,asking her former teacher.

"If I didn't know better I would say that's a portal"Rumple said.

"What kind of portal"David said.

"I have no clue,but I would say we are about to get company"Rumple said as just then an body came flying out,the body was curled up,evidently the breath was knocked out of him as he had landed,a few seconds later the portal disappeared,the figure stood up and looked around,he looked to be about 10 years old.

"Who are you,what is your name"Snow said as she walked to him cautiously.

"Richard" the little boy said.

"Richard,that is a nice name,I'm Snow,do you know where your mom is"Snow asked.

"There"Richard said as he pointed to Regina,everyone looked at her.

"That's not possible"Regina said as she walked to the little boy,she looked down into his cute little face.

"I'm your mother, you must of hit your head when you landed"Regina said.

"You don't know who I am,daddy said you wouldn't"Richard said,clearly hurt as he lowered his head.

"And just who is your daddy"Regina said as she saw Robin walk up beside her,he had left Roland with Little John behind him.

"Daddy"Richard said as he ran to Robin,he jumped into his arms,Robin had no time to think,just to catch the little boy,Robin held the child and looked at him,really looked at him,Robin thought he looked oddly familar to him,but at that moment couldn't place where.

"Whoa,little man I think you are confused,I don't think we are your parents"Robin said as he held the little boy.

"But you have the tattoo right,the one that Auntie Tink showed Mommy about you a long time ago"Richard said.

"Auntie Tink"Regina said as she raised her eyebrows at this,she thought how could this little boy know about that.

"How do you know about my tattoo"Robin asked the little boy.

"You told me the story one night,how mommy was to meet you when you both were younger but she was too scared to see you so she ran away but that you found each other later"Richard said.

"Regina how does he know all of this"David said as he came up to them all.

"Roland,Uncle John"Richard yelled as he finally saw them and jumped out of Robin's arms and ran to where Little John held Roland.

"Roland you are small,you look younger than me now,daddy said you would"Richard said as Little John put down Roland after a nod from Robin to do so.

"Wait are you saying you're from the future"Robin said as he walked to where Richard was.

"Yes daddy,you asked rumple to send me back"Richard said as Robin,looked from Roland to Richard and saw the similaraties,the same dimples,but where Roland's eyes were dark,Richard's were blue like his own,he knew it was crazy but he was starting to believe this crazy story.

"You really aren't thinking that"Regina said to Robin,he really couldn't be thinking this was true could he?

"That he is our son,yes,look at him and Roland,do you see how much they favor,and his eyes are like mine,he knew about the tattoo,the whole story"Robin said.

"Richard,I want you to answer a very important question"Robin said as he kneeled down in front of Richard.

"Why would I have you sent back in time"Robin asked,knowing it had to of been something very important to send his son back in time,alone.

"You sent me back to save mommy"Richard said.

"Save me,save me from what"Regina said,as Robin raised his eyebrows at her,giving her a signal that she was believing Richard was theirs.

"The bad man hurt you badly and you went to heaven"Richard said as he walked over to Regina and she picked him up,a very confused expression on her face,Robin looked at Regina not believing what he had just heard from Richard.

FIN


End file.
